Summer Smile
by Happymee
Summary: Kali is an aspiring photographer who meets Cody while flying to Australia to visit her Aunt.
1. Before You Read

BEFORE YOU READ: 

Hi, so I know its been a really long time since I last wrote, but I'm back now! I've been thinking and I think I want to change some things. I'm going to write a new story called Summer Smile, (Cheesy, I know :P) but with the same or very similar events. There will also be a change is the character's names because I realized that Angie is Cody's mom's name! Haha, so don't worry. I will not delete my previous story just incase. Maybe some of you wont like my new one because you might already know the things that are going to happen next, so if you want me to change some events up a bit or suggest something ,please **private message** me only if you are going to suggest something. Feedback and nice reviews are welcome too! Soo, with that being said … Smile Simpsonizers! J Tanks to Yoou!


	2. Chapter 1

Summer Smile - A Cody Simpson Love Story

Authors Note: YAY! This is my new story as I said before and I hope you enjoy it!

"_Lalalalaalalaaaala." _I sang in my head. It was no particular song, but I was so bored, I was willing to do anything on this stupid plane. Honestly, I hated airplane rides. I wasn't one to complain constantly, but the one who was enthusiastic and silly most of the time. Now, call me crazy, but the idea of being a thousand feet off the ground just made me uneasy. But, here I was anyway, on my way to Gold Coast, Australia where I was going to spend my whole two months of summer with my amazing Aunt Quinn, Professional Photographer. She suggested that I come spend time with her so she could mentor me and help me fulfill my dream of being a photographer as well. I'd assume that pro photographers get paid lots cause Aunt Quinn paid for everything. And she wasn't going cheapo either! First Class right here. Mom insisted that her little sister didn't need to, but being that sassy girl that I love, she refused. Anyways, I didn't want to watch movies or anything, so I pulled out my camera, which was "professional" on a small scale. I flipped through my 21 pictures then I did a very minor thoughtless thing. I didn't know why, but I took off the lens cap, which had my initials, K.C. written on it in white Sharpie, and accidentally dropped it which rolled to the feet of the blonde boy sitting across from me. "_Ohh great…" I thought. Just as I was about to pick it up, he bent down handed it to me. "Thanks." I said taking it from him. "No problem" he answered then smiled. I noticed he was wearing a beanie and sunglasses which I had to admit, looked reaaally good on him. But, anyways, I put the cap back on, put the camera away, and started singing that "Lalalaalalaaaala" tune in my head again, and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep. _

_I remember dreaming about me flying, and I mean actually flying , you know like a bird? So, I was flying over a city which was a mixture between New York, Los Angeles, and Paris, because I could see Time Square, The Statue of Liberty, The Staples Center, and the Eiffel Tower. I landed right in Time Square and I was all alone, when suddenly, the blonde boy in the beanie and sunglasses showed up on that big jumbo screen. He was pouring some cereal in a jumbo bowl and soon he came out from the screen and in front of me, holding his cereal. He didn't talk but suddenly, I knew who he was now! I didn't know how or why , but that's who came in mind! Cody Simpson. _


	3. Chapter 2

Summer Smile - Chapter 2

Authors Note: Helloo, I'm sorry if the last part of chapter one was in italics, but I'll fix it. Anywhoo…I don't know about you, but the last chapter was really boring, but crucial. So is this chapter, but I'll try to make the next few a little bit more interesting (:

I woke up immediately after that and found out that we were landing in Brisbane. If I was the only one on the plane, I'd be dancing right now. Ridiculous, I know. But, I really couldn't believe that Cody Simpson was sitting across from me! I wasn't a really crazed fan, but I listened to some of his music and it was really good, plus he was cute. I didn't hassle him, since I knew he probably wanted to relax, but how awesome was it that he was sitting right across from me? Three words. Pretty. Flipping. Awesome. Still, I kept in my happiness until I could write all of my feeling in my diary. Anyways, we landed smoothly and soon everyone started getting their bags. I got mine and got off the plane quickly. I don't even know how I was able to do that with everyone crowded around , but it didn't matter. I took my time walking down the hallway, hoping to see Cody again. A little part of me wanted to ask him for his autograph, but I knew that would be too…Fangirly… Besides, I had his fingerprints on my camera lens …which did seem a little creepy when I thought about it, but the memory would be enough. So, I was walking when I heard hurried footsteps coming up from behind, then I felt a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump a little. "Hey, uh you forgot these…" Cody said in his adorable accent, holding out my floral sunglasses. Somehow in person, it made him a hundred time hotter. He was still wearing his beanie and sunglasses, but now, I could see his outfit. A grey v - neck with a jean jacket and dark skinny jeans. "Haaah, thank you! Again." I said trying not to go all crazy. "It seems like I'm always handing back your stuff." he laughed, walking beside me and taking off his sunglasses. I looked at his face; his aqua eyes and golden blonde hair… buuut, I was brought back to reality. "I know, sorry about that… Can I ask you something? What are you doing back in Australia?" I said. Honestly, I was spazzing out inside. I didn't even know how I was able to keep that calm. "I'm not allowed to visit my family?" he answered back, smiling. "Ahh, okay. So -" "Can I ask _you_ something now?" he said, cutting me off. "Oh yes sure, go for it, shoot." "What does K.C. stand for?" _HEHE Cody was asking for my name! "Whooa down girl…"_saidthe voice inside my head ,scolding me. "It uhh, stands for… Kali Caparelli!" I replied. "Kali…I like that. It's different! So what are _you _doing in Australia?" _How was this even possible ? Cody Simpson, international popstar, talking to me, Kali Caparelli, aspiring photographer and 13, soon to be 14, girl. _This just didn't happen in my world, but somehow it was happening, **now. "**_Man, you're taking too long to answer." The voice said again. "I, I'm staying with my aunt all summer. She's a photographer too so I'm gonna observe and hopefully learn some things too." I said quickly. I didn't even notice, but we were almost out of the hallway. "Ohh that awesome then! Uhm Kali, I have to go, you know away from the paparazzi, so I guess I'll see you on the plane again?" he said, as his dad came up to him. "Yes! Definitely, good luck! It was nice meeting you!" I said, probably a little too excited. He nodded his head once while grinning at me and then he was gone. _


	4. Chapter 3

Summer Smile - Chapter 3

Authors Note: Heyheey! So, I know the conversation between Cody and Kali was a bit… too casual. At least for me! But I promise it gets better okay? Bye! (:

That crazy fan girl inside of me started coming out as I walked to the next gate. Did that really just happen? Did he really hold my sunglasses and camera lens and ask me what my name was? I have another three words. That. Was. CRAZY. I got to the gate and sat down, trying to calm myself. I felt myself running my hands through my long dark brown hair. "_How about we not think about what just happened for a while…?" _that voice said again. It was right. I was so hyped, that I was hearing voices in my head. So, I tried to think about a topic but everything I thought of was always brought back to Cody. Finally, after 12 minutes we started boarding. Cody wasn't even here yet, but I was sure he would make it. Still, I made sure to be one of the last in line, just incase Cody came. Before I knew it, it was my turn to get on, so I quickly got in and found my seat. Just about 5 minutes later, Cody stepped on the plane. He didn't see me but he was making his way down the aisle looking at the labels above the seats. And just as he was near my row, he zeroed his eyes on the label above my seat and then at me. "_Really? This is just another chance for me to get a heart attack!" _I said to myself. "Hey there." Cody said as he slid into the seat next to me. "Aha hiiiii…. How was the paparazzi?" I asked. Wait, hold up…This. Was. Weird. Suddenly, I wasn't nervous anymore. When I talked to him again, it was like we've known each other forever. It seemed so natural and _easy…. "_It was difficult, but we made it through He answered. "That's good. So where's your dad?" "A mix up in the seating plan. We got separated so know he's sitting way up there." he said. "Oh I could switch with him if you want!" I said as a started getting up. "No! No no no, it's fine. Stay." he said, his aqua eyes looking into my green eyes. His hand was on top of mine and we stayed like that for 2 seconds. "Um… yeah he'll be okay…" he finally said, breaking the ice. "Okay." I managed to squeak. "So, tell me about yourself!" he said, smiling. "Haha sure! Well, you know. I love photography and … food. I eat so much but I still remain skinny as a stick." "Well I like a girl with an appetite!" he said laughing. I smiled at that and within a few minutes, Cody knew most things about me. My age, interests, and my family. And soon, I learned things about Cody that the magazines never said about him. He told me about his siblings too. I knew he had a brother and sister, but now, I actually knew their names. "I bet you'd get along with Alli. She's your age too and Tom, well, he just gets along with everyone. Haha." " Where are they anyways?" I asked, noticing that they weren't with him. "My mom and them went a few days earlier. I had lots of business to take care of, but it's all good now. We're gonna meet them at the airport!" Before I could say anything, an announcement came on, telling us that we were landing in 2 minutes. "Wow, already?" I said in amazement. "I guess so. Why? Do you not like airplane rides?" Cody asked me. "No, not at all! But, I didn't mind this one… I had company." I answered looking up at him. He smirked and I smiled. After 2 minutes, we were safely on the ground. "Here we are!" Cody said getting up. "Finally!" I started getting out of the row and opening the over head cabin. Nearly everyone emptied out of the plane soon. For some reason, my bag got pushed all the way to the back and it was to far for me to reach. I tried jumping and I realized that I probably looked stupid. Then, Cody came up behind me and reached up to get my bag. I was trapped in between his arms and I turned around to face him. "Uh, here's your bag!" he said, with an amused look on his face, which was so close to mine. "Hehe… thank _you." I said blushing and I took the bag. "Cody? Let's go!" his dad called from up the aisle. "Come on." he said, letting me walk in front of him. _

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it so far. It's kinda going really slow, but just wait (: Anyways, I'll try to upload a new chapter every one to three days or so, so stay tuned. _


	5. Chapter 4

Summer Smile - Chapter 4

Cody and I were walking down the hallway again making small talk. We got to the end and right when we turned the corner, I saw 3 people all wearing sunglasses. A woman, a girl, and a little boy. Judging by the look on their faces, I could right away tell that they were Cody's family. They hugged and stuff while I just stood there admiring what a beautiful family they were. Once everyone was together again, I told Cody, "Hey, I should really get going now. My aunt is waiting for me." "Ah, okay well where is she? We can take you there." Cody offered. I told him where she was waiting and he seemed to know exactly where to go. Surprisingly, no fans ambushed him yet. Finally, I spotted Aunt Quinn and walked over to her with Cody a little ways behind me. "Hi!" I said hugging her. She looked almost the same as last year. She was young, like around twenty eight with dark blonde hair styled in a medium length bob cut. Aunt Quinn was always so pretty and professional and I admired that about her. "Oh you're so tall now!' She said hugging me back. I don't know what she meant because I was only 5'5. But whatever. She took a glance behind me and raised her eyebrow. "Oh! Sorry, Cody!" I said whispering loudly at him. His face kind of lit up and he walked closer to us. "This is Cody Simpson, the one I met on the plane." I said. "Oh I know!" Aunt Quinn said. Cody laughed and said, "We live in the same neighborhood! I just didn't know she was _your_ Aunt." "Really? That's awesome! So we can hang out sometimes!" I suggested. They smiled and chuckled. "Should we get going, Kali?" she asked. "Yeah, just one second." I answered taking Cody arm and pulling him to the side. "Thanks again Cody, for you know… everything." I said. "No problem, I hope I get to see you around the neighborhood. Um, we should trade numbers, you know, so maybe we can hang out sometime." he said smirking. "Oh, for sure!" I said, but I was really freaking out inside. I mean Cody flipping Simpson asked for my number! We put our numbers in each others phone and I said, "Well, I better not keep your family waiting." "Don't worry about it! Hey, can I see your camera for a second?" he asked and I gave it to him. He stood beside me and faced the camera towards us and said, "Smile!"

*A few days later*

A couple days later, I was finally settled in. Aunt Quinn's house was in a really reserved area. It looked like a rich neighborhood that was like in it's own little city. The house was near a little park with a pond and benches and everything. Anyways, Aunt Quinn gave me the guest room which had an amazing view… of the backyard. But at least it was a nice backyard. So, here I was unpacking what was left when my cell vibrated. I thought it would have been one of my friends back home, but who it was surprised me.

Cody: 'Hey, remember me?' HOLY SHOOTNESS. He actually texted me first! I waited a few minutes before texting him back 'Haha , yes I do! What's up?' I said. 'Nothing actually. We should hang out somewhere and I can show you around?' 'Yeah thanks J How 'bout in the park?' I texted. 'Sounds good, I'll see you there in 10' I didn't reply back, but instead I ran straight to the closet, giggling. I was still in my pajama shorts and oversized shirt. After debating on what to wear, I settled on faded jean shorts and a floral tank top. I didn't have time to shower, so I just put in some dry shampoo. My brown hair was a big mess of tangled waves. Somehow, I managed to comb through it and it turned out pretty decent. I grabbed my camera, slipped on my flats, and went out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Summer Smile - Chapter 5

It was really nice out, so while I was walking to the park, I took some pictures. I finally got there and looked for Cody. I finally found him sitting on a bench hidden out of my view and I quickly straightened out my shirt and shorts and combed through my hair. 'Hey!" I said beaming at him. He smiled just before getting up. "Kali! Hey!" he said, giving me an awkward hug. I mean, I liked him, but I guess I wasn't used to Cody hugging me. He pulled away, and I noticed his outfit; a grey t - shirt and cargo shorts. Somehow, he looked a little different than before… maybe even a little bit hotter. "So, how are you?" Cody said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm doing pretty well. I got mostly everything unpacked, so yeah! Really good."' I answered. "Good to know! Haha, should we go now?" "Yeah, yes. Let's go… where by the way?" I asked, honestly, I had no idea of where he planned to take me. "Just around the area. There are some shops and a beach around here, so we could go there!" he answered. "Ahh, okay! It's great that you live in a reserved neighborhood. I noticed there aren't a lot of people following you around!" I said. "Oh yeah, mostly there's elderly people and adults. There aren't many teenagers around here." Cody responded.

Our conversation went on and on from the people in our neighborhood to his working schedule. I never understood how we could talk so casually with each other, like we've known each other forever. It actually didn't take long for us to get to the little shops. They were little antique looking boutiques and convenience stores that were still in our little neighborhood. I turned on my camera and started snapping pictures, and I could see Cody smiling in the corner of my eye. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing, I just find it really cool that you're a photographer." "Okaay, well let's go!" I said taking his arm and heading into the store.

By the end of the day, Cody and I had accomplished a lot. I took lots of pictures and Cody bought us candy . We warmed up to each other really fast and now we were sitting at the beach in the sand, talking again. "So, thanks for taking me around, Cody." I said. "We had fun, so no problem!" he smiled. I snapped a quick picture of the beach then I aimed it at Cody. He smiled his adorable smile and I took the picture. "Lemme see!" he said leaning in closer to me. The picture showed up and then Cody said, "Haha good one." he said laughing. "I was still staring at the picture. I didn't know why, but something about it captivated me. After about who knew how long, Cody nudged me. "Hey!" he said smiling. "Heh, what!" I said, snapping out of it. "Umm, you really like that picture…" Cody said. He was looking at me and blushing. "Haha, yeah it turned out good. What time is it?" I asked, changing the subject. He glanced at his watch. "6:26" "Oh, let's go!" I said getting up, wiping the sand off my butt. Just as I was about to take another step, Cody grabbed my ankle. I probably didn't mention this before, but I have a phobia of people grabbing me by the ankle. But, anyways, I screamed and I landed partly on Cody's lap. "What? You creep!" I said, frazzled and I playfully hit him. He was laughing his butt off, which I didn't understand why, but I found myself laughing with him. After a few seconds, he finally stopped. He was looking at me then where I was sitting. Which still happened to be his partially near his lap. He had an amused look on his face. '_Ohh… this is awkward…_' I thought and quickly got off him, blushing. I couldn't help but still feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Sorry!" he said, starting to laugh again. "You wanna tell me why you grabbed my ankle now?" I demanded. Getting up again. "You forgot your camera!" he answered. "Oh and 'Kali, you forgot your camera,' didn't work?" I said joking him. "Haha, why do we have to go?" he asked. "Aunt Quinn wont know where I am, Cody! So let's go." I said. "Fiiiine." he whined and I giggled.

"So, you're coming over tomorrow, right?" he said suddenly. _'He's asking me to come to his house!'_ I spazzed once again in my head. "What? When did we arrange that?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. "You don't want to?" Cody said, joking. "NO! I'll be there! Just text me when." I said. "Haha alright." he said as we turned into my driveway. "Okay, well thanks for showing me around." I said again. "Anytime." he answered smiling. "Soo, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" "Didn't we just say that?" he said, laughing. "Don't sass me, Simpson" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever." I said nudging him and we ended up having a mini laughing session outside the front door. I didn't even realize that we've been out here for so long. After a few more minutes, we stopped. "Well, I should get in now." I said. "You should!" he answered. "Kay, seeya!" I was about to open the door when he said, "I don't get a hug?" _'ANOTHER HUG?' "I walked over to him and gave him a 2 second awkward one. As weird as it was, I liked it. We pulled away, said goodbye, and I went inside. _

_A/N: Ignore it when the text in the end goes italics. I should fix that, but hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Chapter 6

Summer Smile - Chapter 6

A few minutes after I got in, I transferred all my pictures onto my laptop. I decided to print him out a photo of the both of us. I don't even know why I chose that picture, but I printed it out anyway, then got ready for bed. _"That was fun." _I thought to myself. It really was. I felt like after today, Cody and I were like best friends. I could tell him anything even after a few days of knowing him. I did have some feelings for Cody, deep down inside and every minute I spent with him made those feeling grow just a little bit more. It was kind of sad in a way. He probably didn't have the same feelings for me, but as long as we were nothing less than friends I was happy.

All of a sudden, my phone vibrated and I got a text from Cody. Cody: 'Goodnight J Don't forget about tmrw!' it said. I replied back: 'You too, I wont! Now go to sleep! :P' After I sent the message, I went right to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to text from Cody. Cody: ' Good Morning'. Then I remembered that I had to go over, so I lazily texted him, 'I'll be there.' and went to go brush my teeth. I didn't even bother to change out of my pajama shorts and my old t - shirt. I grabbed the photo that I printed out last night and my camera, then went downstairs. Aunt Quinn was probably at work or something, because she wasn't there, but I ignored it and walked over to Cody's house. I rang the doorbell, but no one was answering, so I just tried opening the door, and it was unlocked! No one was downstairs, so I went up to Cody's room and knocked lightly on the door before opening it. "Cody?" I called out. He wasn't in there, but I heard the shower running from the bathroom. _'He must be in there…' _I thought.

Cody's room was pretty nice, I mean nothing special, but like any teenage boys room, but his bed looked particularly comfy. I plopped down on it and suddenly felt the sleepiness come back. 'I'm sure he wont mind if I take a short nap…' so lay down and drifted off to sleep. I woke up to the sound of footsteps in the room. "Cody?" I asked, wiping my eyes. "Hey sleepy!" "How long was I asleep for?" "When I came out here you were sleeping for about 10 minutes, but thanks for coming." he told me. "Ohh… yeah no problem. And I'm still sleepy!" I protested pulling the covers over my head. "Hey, come on! We're going out today!" He said pulling of the blanket. "Wait what? We're going out? In public? When I'm dressed in my pajamas?" I asked. "Haha, don't worry, you can borrow my clothes." he said, going through his closet. He handed me some black sweats and a white t- shirt. "OH thank you!" "You're welcome, the bathrooms just next door."

I locked the door, peeled of my pajamas, and slipped on the clothes. 'These smell good!' I thought. 'Wait, what're you doing? Just put it on!' the voice in my head argued. The sweats were a bit long, but the shirt fit perfectly fine. Who would have known that I would be wearing Cody Simpson's clothes? Not me, never in a million years, but yet here I was, wearing _his_ clothes, in his house! It was honestly so surreal.

After, I was changed I walked back to Cody's room, where he was waiting for me. Cody smiled as soon as he saw me and that made me blush. Big time. "Wooow… that looks great on you." he said, nodding. "Shut up." I teased. I bent down to roll up the sweats, when Cody said, "I'm not kidding, you know! It really looks good!" "Uh huh" I said and he just chuckled. "Oh, I forgot to give this to you!" I said, taking the photo off the bedside table. "Here.' I handed it to him. "Ah, thank you!" he stared at the picture for about 8 seconds which was actually a pretty long time if you think about it. I cleared my throat and he snapped out of the trance. "So uh, where is everyone?" I questioned. 'Mum and Dad are visiting some of their old co - workers on the other side of town and they took Tom with them, and Alli spent the night at her friends." he answered setting the picture near the open window. "Ahh, okay, wha -" just as I was about to finish my sentence, a huge gust of warm wind blew through the window and took the picture Cody set on the sill with it. "Oh shoot!" Cody breathed. "I ran over to the window and saw the picture wedged between a loose shingle. "There!" I pointed out the window. Cody came over and saw it too. "I should go get it." he said. "You're gonna climb out of the window?" I asked. "Uh huh!" "Why? I can just print out another one Cody! It isn't worth taking the risk! What are people gonna say when you fall off the roof?" Cody just chuckled. "Don't worry about it! It's just right there plus I've been on the roof a bunch of times, okay?" he reassured me. "Ugh, fine but if you fall …" I warned. "Sh, I won't." he said, swinging his leg over the ledge.

A/N: That was chapter 6! So so soooo sorry it took so long, but I'm not gonna lie, school's been hectic. I've been lazy to write this part, just cause I really don't like the introductions, buuut in the next chapter… JWell you'll just have to see :P


End file.
